warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisanna Strauss
Lisanna Strauss is a Take Over Mage of Team Fairy Tail, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Profile and Stats Name: Lisanna Strauss Age: 17-18 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 158 cm (5'2") Weight: 44 kg (97 lbs.) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: White Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Team Fairy Tail Status: Alive Family: Unnamed Parents (deceased), Mirajane Strauss (Older Sister), Elfman Strauss (Older Brother) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Carrie Savage Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Small Building level *'Speed': Soundspeed, possibly higher in various forms *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Melee, Several Meters in various forms *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Lisanna is a petite, well-endowed young girl of below average height, with short, white hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Her white member stamp is located on her left thigh. Lisanna wears a light-blue, long sleeved shirt that is worn underneath a grass green tube top with brown lining, with a smaller, brown sachet that is attached to her left arm, a matching grass-green skirt with a brown leather belt and brown trimming at the bottom with a white polka-dot pattern, brown, thigh-length socks and small lace-up brown shoes. She wears a yellow sash around her neck that doubles as a bandanna for when she is "undercover". She has a orange sachet where she stores some items in like medicine, drinks, food etc., and it hangs from a waist strap. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind and friendly like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. History Plot Powers and Abilities Take Over: Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses Take Over Magic. Her transformation is based on transforming her body into animal and hybrid-animal forms which is called Animal Soul. She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. Lisanna is able to chain five Take Overs instantly when she fights with Azuma. According to Mirajane, this is a high level Take Over technique. *'Animal Soul: Cat': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a feline. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, while her hair remains unaltered. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips. She also sports feline ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission. *'Animal Soul: Bird': Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warms an egg that Natsu found in a forest. **'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna transforms only her arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of her human features. **'Animal Soul: Harpy': Lisanna transforms only her arms and lower body into those of a bird and flies whilst retaining the rest of her human features. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. Was later used in Juvia and hers battle against Erza. *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Penguin': Lisanna resembles a form of a giant penguin. Utilizing the momentum gained from her excessive weight, she can smash her opponents or attack them. *'Animal Soul: Mermaid': Lisanna takes the form of a mermaid. She is mostly humanoid with a purple tail. This allows her to be able to both swim, and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Pig': Lisanna transform into a small pig, with ears slightly longer and retaining only her hair. *'Animal Soul: Armadillo': Lisanna takes the form of a giant armadillo. This allows her to roll into a ball and attack her targets with great force and speed. *'Animal Soul: Bunny': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a bunny with slightly longer ears sticking up and white fur body and dark colored legs having only retaining her face, head and hair humanoid. This form enhances her kicks as she attacks her opponents. *'Animal Soul: Bison': Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Lisanna's speed and reflexes are above the finest human athlete, being able to run faster than the human eye can see and dodge and deflect gun fire from assault rifles and machine guns. High Magic Power: As a Mage of Fairy Tail, Lisanna possesses a very large amount of Magic Power, possibly of par with Mages of S-Class level. Her Magic Power is white in color when exerted. Weaknesses * Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Strauss Clan Category:Team Fairy Tail Members